


周年纪（海赫）

by Hyukee32



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukee32/pseuds/Hyukee32





	周年纪（海赫）

“SuperJunior 13th Anniversary🎉 ”李赫宰啪嗒啪嗒在微博上打下了这几个字，又在相册里捣鼓了半天想要选一张图片去庆祝大队的纪念日。李东海坐在他身后，一手环着他，下巴抵在他肩膀上，胸膛紧紧的贴着他的后背，也煞有其事地跟着他一起选图片。

晚上他和李赫宰已经喝过酒了，喝的刚刚好，两个人现在其实都是有点微醺的状态。李东海整个人心思其实并不在于帮李赫宰选一张合适的照片去发到微博上，满心满眼望着对方露出的那一点洁白的脖颈，顺着往下大有要用眼神把对方拆吞入腹的想法。

他在脑海里已经把李赫宰本人翻来覆去的折腾了好几个来回，只不过出于某种猎食动物的天性，他对他的猎物极有耐心，也势在必得，只等着他选好照片再拆吞入腹。于是现在也仍安安稳稳的抱着对方，贪恋着肌肤相贴的那一点热度。

“唉..这个吧...你说呢？”李赫宰本人尚未察觉他的那一点小心思，手点了一张图片，又放大给李东海看。是他日巡个人solo时mv的一张图，照片里他脖颈处带着红色的项圈和银色的链条，跪坐在废弃工厂的那张小铁床上。细细的链条上夹着两个情色意味深重的乳夹，头半低垂着，露出性感而洁白的脖颈，是一派的脆弱诱惑，带着让人想入非非的性暗示。

那张照片里，李赫宰白色的衬衫尚未被浸湿，略松垮垮的挂在他身上。但是他们都知道这件衣服后面会是怎样的光景。黄色的油漆会顺着他的脸颊滴下，随后一路流淌过他的胸口，冰冷磨擦过薄薄的衬衫下的乳头，刺激的那两点颤巍巍的直立，在衬衫上勾勒出一圈诱人的形状，是很适合乳夹夹住的兴奋状态。随后一路滴至大腿根侧，衬的那敏感的内侧颜色性感迷人。

带着浑身想要被凌虐的诱惑气息。

他们当时也的确这么做了。在拍摄结束后李东海带着李赫宰又重新回到了这个地方，他满脑子在工作中就停不下来的幻想，用实际行为化作了现实。把李赫宰压倒在那张有些劣质的小铁床上的时候，他敏锐的感觉到对方也是和他一样兴奋。

“摸摸我....”随后他听见李赫宰的声音，带着变调的尾翼，性感而情色的划过他的心尖，挠的他直痒痒。

他一手取下了那两个夹在李赫宰项圈上的精致乳夹，又在他的眼神允许下小心的夹住了那两点挺立。夹住的瞬间李赫宰发出了一声似爽似痛的呻吟，乳夹上面还带着两个小铃铛，随着他的呻吟清脆的响着，倒像是一段好听的和弦。李东海双腿挤进李赫宰的腿内，毫不费力的撑开了对方那双修长的腿，露出对方早已兴奋挺立的下体。

“原来光是这样...哥哥就已经兴奋了..”李东海低低笑了一声，他抱着李赫宰换了个姿势，让他跪趴着，露出对方因渴望被安抚而一张一合的小穴。一手顺着对方的欲望上下律动着，另一只手伸向李赫宰的小穴，温柔的穿刺扩张着。手指轻轻拂过那一圈褶皱，又逐渐深入，就着润滑剂在小穴里试探。

润滑剂挤的过多了，冰冰凉凉刺激的李赫宰忍不住收缩了一下。小穴难以全部容纳进去这些润滑的液体，随着李东海手指的扩张穿插有些淫靡的滴落在他的臀瓣上，又顺着大腿根部缓慢流淌至床单，汇聚了一小片水渍。

李东海并不恼，又慢条斯理的把溢出在床单上的润滑剂一点点用手指勾了起来，又重新推进了李赫宰的小穴。

“哥哥再浪费的话，我就操到你下不来床哦...”他有点恶劣得说，手指却温温柔柔顺着对方火热的肠壁按压，感受着对方的小穴蠕动吮吸着不让他离开的紧致。

李赫宰被他用手指玩弄刺激的眼角都是红的，他半侧过脸露出被咬的有些殷红的唇，唇形饱满的像是成熟了的樱桃，让人很想咬一口试探其美味。“东海....”他小小声喊了李东海的名字，脸红的不行，只喊了一个名字，后面未言表的意味却十分明显。

李赫宰的小穴扩张的可以了，抽出手指时对方的小穴恋恋不舍的挽留着，是一派门户大开的邀请姿态。跪趴在黑色的铁床上，倒是衬得李赫宰皮肤越发白皙，有些细的脖颈挂着项圈，顺着银色的链条挂着乳夹，让人想要狠狠凌虐。

李东海是那么想的，也那么做了。拍MV时的那根黑色的长鞭在此刻排上了用场。他将鞭子的尾端仔细缠绕起对方修长的腿，一圈圈的有种被束缚的性感，随后手柄部位慢慢推进了李赫宰的小穴。

“嗯...不行...好凉....”李赫宰呜咽了一声，身子本能的瑟缩了一下，就要往前跑。李东海一手轻轻松松的拽起了连接着李赫宰项圈和乳夹的那两根银色链条，略带威胁似的一拽，对方立刻腿软的要跪倒在床上。

“别拉呀....”李赫宰的胸口两点被夹的有些微肿，链条牵扯推拉的时候带着触电一般的快感一路而上，他胸口又疼又爽，刺激的他几乎就要射出来。

“那哥哥就乖乖的啊...”李东海手松的也很快，又安抚的凑上前去跟他交换了一个缠绵的亲吻，舌尖温温柔舔过对方饱满的唇形，安慰的吮吸了好几下。他的手却没有停，按部就班的把那形状圆润修长的手柄一点点的推进了李赫宰体内。等着黑色手柄全部被粉红的穴肉吞了进去，只留下一个尾部连着鞭绳隐淫靡地露在外面，微微颤着后，才大发善意的停了下来。

他开始尝试的用手推着手柄在李赫宰体内抽插，恶趣味的刺激着对方体内深处的那一点软肉，滑过对方的敏感点，没过多久只用手柄就将对方操射了出来。

射过一轮后的李赫宰微微喘着气，要不是被李东海牢牢抱住，腿软的连跪趴的姿势都很难坚持下去。

“啧...哥哥怎么可以这样，只顾着自己爽...”李东海用手蹭了蹭对方射到床上的精液，又拿着那一点凑到李赫宰眼前看。“我都没射呢...瞧瞧哥哥射了多少...”说着又把那点精液递到他嘴边。“哥哥舔干净哦...不然我真的要生气了。”

李赫宰还停留在上轮高潮的余韵中，垂着睫毛，脸通红的不行，不过还是凑过去伸出舌头把那点舔了干净。舌头滑过指尖的触感像是在亲吻自己最珍贵的宝物一样。随后他又完全的含住了李东海那双弹钢琴修长的手指，情色的吮吸了一下。

“用手柄把我操射了...是你不行了吗...”颤颤巍巍的带着情欲的尾调，但说出的话仍是有点一如既往的损，肆无忌惮的在李东海的底线上蹦跶，大胆质疑着他的能力。

“我行不行...哥哥不清楚吗？”李东海也笑了，一手用力的抽出了还埋在对方体内的那根手柄，抽出来的时候对方的小穴失去了填充物，一张一合的表示着抗议。李东海没停的将自己的肉棒顶了进去。“我看你今天是想被我操死...”

是被手柄已经开拓的很柔软的小穴，刚一进去对方的穴肉便谄媚的拥挤过来，上下左右的按摩着，饥渴难耐的吮吸着顶端不让他离开。

“死在你身下...可以啊...”李东海进来的时候，李赫宰爽的发出了一声吟叹。不同于冰冷的手柄，李东海的性器火热滚烫的不行。对方抵着肠壁深处那一点谄媚凸起的敏感点。大力揉搓抽插时带来的是痛和爽这两个极端，交织在一起的也是双倍叠加的快感。他被动承受着对方带给他的热度，烧的自己仿佛要飘起来在空中。

下身早已经是一片泥泞，被拉着紧贴着对方的下身，背部在穿插碰撞中脆弱凹陷下去成一个好看的弧度，光洁瘦弱的蝴蝶骨透过薄薄的衬衫在律动中像是要飞出去一样。而他的小穴在对方来回的穿插中不断被带出一点艳丽的红色，穴肉一进一出的被带着起舞，是一片淫靡的美感。

他被操得眼睛发烫，最终忍不住的哀求着“东海啊...唔...慢一点...” 李东海却平静的不行，他眼神紧紧盯着对方低垂着的睫毛，看着那里欲滴未滴的眼泪，身下却毫不放松的用力鞭挞着对方那点臀瓣，大有不将对方的眼泪操出来的不罢休的意图。

他将李赫宰翻了个身，让他坐在自己的身上，换了个体位让他的肉棒进入的更深，大力冲击着最深处的一点，是试图戳穿李赫宰在他身上的那种危险想法。果然，李赫宰的眼泪一下就落了下来，凉凉的落在脸颊上。李东海看到后满足的笑了，手拽着那点链条半强迫的让对方低下了头，温温柔柔的凑过去去舔那一点湿度。

“还嘴硬吗”他的性器还未有想要缴械的冲动，就着润滑剂抵着穴肉狠命抽插，又用手拽着链子将对方那被夹的红肿的两点拉进自己的面前，露出殷红待咬的脆弱美感。

“...放过我吧...唔...”李赫宰低低哀求着把自己的胸凑到了李东海唇边，是让他亲吻安抚的意图，双手揽过对方的脖颈，讨好的抚摸过他的后颈，带着颤音说“取下来吧..好不好....好痛 ...”

“哥哥觉得这个声音不好听吗...”李东海凑过去含含糊糊的咬了一口对方的胸膛，下身却是不停用力的往上顶着，对方的乳夹上的小铃铛便随着他的动作也发出人一声又一声清脆的声响。像一盘丰盛的大餐做好了时点按的上菜铃音。“哥哥都熟透了呢...”

他一边抽插一边让李赫宰自己数着铃声响了几下，数错了就惩罚的拉扯链条一下，没一会儿李赫宰就被他玩的快要虚脱。歪在他身上再一次射了出来，爽的眼神都涣散了。

李东海知道他是快到顶点了，也不再逗他，取下了夹的对方乳头红肿挺立的乳夹，按摩撕咬着那两点，手掐紧了对方细瘦的腰肢，在对方紧致的内里大力冲撞了几十下，也释放在他炙热的内壁里。

真的是一次很好的性体验。

所以当李东海看着李赫宰手指着那张照片，第一反应就是拒绝，“这张照片不行...”

开玩笑，他怎么可以让那么多人看到李赫宰这样的姿态...

“啊...可是我刚刚推特已经发了这张哎..”李赫宰犹犹豫豫的说，不出意外的肩膀被对方狠狠咬了一口。“哥哥怎么可以一边想着我还去诱惑别人呢？这样的哥哥被好多人看见了...我好不开心”

李东海委委屈屈的在对方的耳边说，看着对方的耳垂一下就红了。“那么既然这样，哥哥今晚也要好好补偿我。”

他一边说着一边顺手的把对方放倒在沙发上，就要开垦他早都想做的事业。李赫宰被他强行分开腿的时候还想着做一下垂死抵抗，手上拿着手机不愿意松开，“哎...等一下，等我把这个微博发完啊...” 

李东海这时哪里还顾得上发微博这种事情，他箭在弦上满心满眼都是叫嚣着把李赫宰拆吞入腹，从对方手中拿过手机后，随手就扔到沙发的另一角，直到把李赫宰在他家沙发上玩成了一滩软泥后才餍足的拿起手机来准备挑张不暴露的照片发出去。对了，顺便还要把之前李赫宰推特发的那张删掉。

结果打开微博却发现之前编辑的信息不知道什么时候已经发出去了，李赫宰的微博已经被粉丝评论沦陷了。李东海眼皮一跳，后知后觉地发现自己可能是扔手机出去的时候不小心点了发送，在看到发送的照片是什么后更是气的差点心脏骤停。

“SuperJunior 13th Anniversary🎉”的配图下面，是一张李赫宰的自拍，和之前想要发送的那张是一个系列，都是solo时mv的场景。只不过更加惹火，照片里李赫宰眼神迷离的望着镜头，红色的眼影被晕开了一点在眼尾，像是迷人的妖精充满诱惑。他殷红的唇有些肉欲的嘟起来，让人一看就有想要亲吻的冲动。比起之前想要发的那张照片更为过分，油漆已经色情的沾满了整个白衬衣，露出一截令人遐想的白洁胸膛。

“啧...到底是誰发的更暴露啊...把我的自拍都发出去了...”李赫宰躺在沙发上看他表情不对，慢吞吞凑过去看他的手机，然后又幸灾乐祸的损他。

真是搬起石头砸自己的脚。

李东海没有办法，现在删除也显得过于欲盖弥彰，好在也是能够接受的尺度，好在没发成其他更大尺度的照片。他有些后怕，但还是不爽占据了更多。

他一手快速翻着微博底下的评论。虽然看不懂微博底下的中文字，不过大体也能知道粉丝在兴奋什么。烦的他只得把手机又扔了出去，眼不见心不烦，回过头吻住了那张还在喋喋不休损他的唇。

“你再说一句，我就发你床照上去。让粉丝看看所谓的南韩第一A被我操到哭的样子。”

“有本事你就发呀...”

“我看你就是欠日了..”

反正夜还很长。不是吗。


End file.
